Two Fighters Meet
Summary Rapper meets Wolf for the first time. They both try to prove to each other who's a better fighter and the two then have to end up working together to fight Rapper's enemy Bruce. Special thanks goes to Alpha-Lonewolf for helping me create this. Characters *Rapper *Wolf *Red *Bruce Transcript (Rapper is walking down the street wih Red.) Red: I can't believe you & Bruce used to be friends! Rapper: Yup. Over the years our rivalry got stronger and stronger until we became deadly rivals. Red; (amazed.) Whooooaaaa. (Rapper sees something in the bushy shadows but the figure quickly disappears.) Rapper: What was that!? Red: (making out with a woman, not aware of what happened.) What? Rapper: (glares.) Okay who's there!? (knifes are suddenly thrown at Rapper but he dodges them.) Mysterious figure: Damn. He's good. Rapper: Who's there!? Red: Wait a minute.... I know that voice! Rapper: What? Red: Alright dude come on out. This guy's alright. (The figure steps out of the shadow. The figure is revealed to be Wolf.) Red: Hey! Sup Wolf! Rapper: Who!? Wolf: (walks in twirling a Ka-bar between in his hand) What up Red fart and who is the citrus? Red: Oh uh Wolf, This is my friend Rapper. Don't worry, he's cool. Rapper: COOL!? This guy just tried to kill me!! Alright you! Take back what you called me before I make you feel like there's no tommorow! (Pulls out 2 swords each with blood on them.) Red: Uh oh. Rapper: So tell me. Why did you try to kill me!? Are you trying to asasinate me!? Wolf: (not intimidated) Listen kid I've been given worse death threats and seeing blood, to me, is like seeing a magnificent sunset. So just cool down your vitamin C head and relax. Besides, You're not the only one who has people out for your head just for the pleasure of it. Rapper: (starting to calm down.) Whoa. Heh. Sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away. You must have been in dangerous situations with others. I've seen it. Got an enemy named Bruce. We've been enemies for a long time and we always try to kill each other. You must have been through many dangerous situations. Sorry about before. Name's Rapper, you must be Wolf. Red: Yeah just don't get Wolf pissed off. You don't wanna see it. Wolf: (scratches his head) Heh, yeah they're still trying to scrape the flesh of that Warehouse area. Rapper: Aah. So what do you like to do? I like to go on dangerous adventures and hoping I get to kill some enemies along the way. Wolf: Well I like the occasional killing sprees, Mutilation of cuddly creatures, destruction of large facilities, contract killing, and just plain pranking. I even get a boners off of killing hot chicks that happen to get in the way. Red: (a bit pissed off.) Yeah like that one time Wolf almost shot my girlfriend! Rapper: Well you seem like a co-- Bruce (interrupts.) Well well well, If it isn't Rapoop. Red: Rapoop!? (tries not to laugh.) Rapper: Oh great. It's you. Bruce: I see you also brought Red dick and who's this asshole? Wolf: This asshole is called Wolf ya pubic headed pussy. I'd call you a dick, but i think you actually have to have one for me to call you that. Rapper: Leave Wolf out of this dick! Your fight is with me! Bruce: (glares) bring it. (The fight begins, Rapper tries to hit Bruce but he blocks his attacks. When Bruce tries to kick him Rapper grabs his leg and slams him to the ground. Bruce then kicks Rapper in the face after recovering. Rapper then grabs out his gun and shoots Bruce's arm.) Bruce: FUCK! Rapper: Give up! Bruce: Oh come on! It was just 1 bleeding arm. What I'm about to do to you is MUCH worse! (pulls out 2 bazookas.) Rapper: Are you kidding!? Bruce: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA Red: I never knew why bad guys laugh like crap. (Rapper dodges all the shots and grabs the 2 bazookas Rapper didn't realise the bazookas were about to shoot the other way, which was at him. He shoots and gets hit by the bombs and falls on the ground. Rapper: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!? Bruce: I designed it to shoot the other way just like in that Looney Tunes cartoon. Rapper: Seriously? Bruce: Well.... It was the only way I'd be able to kill you. (points a shotgun at Rapper's face.) Any last words dickfart? Rapper: Yeah. Two words. WOLF! NOW! Wolf: Thought you'd never ask? (Pulls out two 50 cal. machine guns out of his pocket and takes aim) Gun Hoe mother fucker! (unleashes a rain storm of 50 caliber rounds right at Bruce and laughs like a psychopath) Bruce: (slowly dying) God damn it! Rapper: Thanks Wolf. Wolf: No prob. It's what I do. Bruce: You'll both pay for this! Rapper: Stand down fucker! (shoots Bruce and Bruce dies.) Red: (deep voice) FATALLITY! Rapper: Man you and I make a damn good team! We should do this again some time! Ya need anything just call me. My phone number is 452-7280. Anyway about before, You are a cool guy. Wolf: You weren't so bad yourself. You should come see my friend Lad at the Drunken Bear Tavern sometime. Red: Oh shit wait, isn't Fox working there as the head waitress and in a skirt? Rapper: Cool! Let's go see him this weekend. See ya round then! Wolf: Later Citrus. Rapper: Did he just-? (Wolf walks away laughing) Red: Oh Shiiiiittt! Rapper & Wolf became friends! Wait til Blue hears this! (runs off) '-Episode Ends-' What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:April Releases